


Sap and Salve

by jlbassmaster (Airwing)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airwing/pseuds/jlbassmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope and Snow come across an enemy who sprays them with a toxic goo. The goo has some very interesting effects on both guys, in many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sap and Salve

**Author's Note:**

> _Author’s Notes: This is a story written from a prompt provided by serix122. This takes place in a totally random point in time and is just for fun; so don’t pick it apart for plot elements as far as in-game. Enjoy ☺_

_Oerba_

Sometimes some places need further exploration, and the Mah’habara Caverns was one such place. It had only been a few days since the small group of l’Cie had decided to camp out for a week in the village of Oerba, taking a much needed rest from the daily fighting and stress they had been under for the past several days. While they were there, they came across a small robot named Bhakti – a former friend of Vanille’s. Lightning had suspected the small android might hold some answers to the questions they had, particularly on what happened five hundred years prior in Oerba, so it became a mission to find parts to repair Bhakti. A mission that Snow Villiers and Hope Estheim decided to carry out.

“We’re going to check Mah’habara. There were a lot of mechanical parts and robots there. We are bound to find the parts we need to repair the little guy,” Snow said. “It shouldn’t take us more than a day or two.”

“Are you sure you want to go with him?” Vanille asked Hope, a concerned look on her face. He just smiled and shrugged at her.

“Sure, why not? Snow will take care of me. I can use the experience,” he replied confidently. He looked up at Snow, seeking his reassurance.

“It’ll be fun, right kid?” Snow joked. “You guys don’t need to worry about us. We have Shiva and Alexander to back us up if things get dicey.”

“Be careful, Snow. Someday your cockiness will get you into trouble. No side trips, either. Direct to Mah’habara and straight back here,” Lightning ordered. She turned to Hope, “Watch out for him, you’re the sensible one.” Hope smiled. Lightning had grown a lot of confidence and respect in his abilities, much more than in the beginning.  That said, the two guys departed for the caverns.

 

****

_Mah’habara Caverns_

“Can we take a break? We’ve been through this entire area and haven’t found anything yet. I’m getting tired,” Hope complained. Snow had to keep in mind that even though the boy was progressing well, he still didn’t have the stamina of a full grown solider or resistance leader.

“Yeah, why not? Let’s go over there, in that little cove,” he suggested, pointing down the path about fifty feet. They had gone about forty feet when they heard a strange gurgling noise. “Uh, are you that hungry?”

“What? Hungry? What are you talking about?” Before Snow could answer him, however, he started to hear the noise too. It started to stink as well. “What is that smell?”

“I don’t know but something tells me it isn’t good. Keep an eye out,” Snow ordered. The gurgling got louder, and the smell got stronger. “That smell is familiar but I can’t place it. It’s overwhelming.”

“Look out!” Hope cried, the source of the noise and odor finally revealing itself. The floor of the cavern began to boil up, bubbles popping up and beginning to ooze. It looked as if the floor was starting to turn into sludge – sludge that was beginning to lose its color.

“Oh gross, what the hell is that?” Snow was too mesmerized by the sight to notice the odor anymore. The sludge was growing, beginning to take shape as its volume increased. It resembled the flan monsters they had encountered before. The only ones they had seen in the caverns were of the rust variety, having formed from the corrosion of metal that littered the mud.

“I’ve never seen a flan like that before. It’s… kind of white,” Hope observed, looking at it less as a threat and more as a science experiment. “I thought the only ones here were rust. The ones outside are yellow.”

“Maybe this one’s an albino,” Snow mumbled.  “It sure smells stronger than the rest of them though. Oh shit, it’s getting bigger!”

“And a face!” Hope added, watching as eyes and a mouth formed from the slime.  Other than the odd coloring and the smell, it looked like any other flan monster at that point.

“Can you use your magic to scan it?” Snow asked. Hope nodded and began to cast Libra, a spell that would instill knowledge of any creature into the mind of the person ‘scanning’ it.  “Well? What is that thing?”

“I don’t know! Libra isn’t working on it. It shows up blank in my head, like a bunch of white slime in my thoughts. I don’t get it,” Hope answered, worried.

“Well, what should we do? Attack it?”

“I’ll try my spells and see if they work.” Hope began firing off his elemental spells one after the other – thunder, fire, blizzard, water, aero – none of them worked. “Uh Snow? This isn’t working!”

“I’d hit it, but flans don’t ever seem to be bothered by physical attacks.”

“Try anyway!” Hope ordered. Snow threw a punch at the white flan and his fist simply sunk into it. He yanked his arm back out of the sticky substance.

“Gross. It’s stickier than the other flans. And a little runny, too,” Snow said, trying to get the glop off of his arm.

“So what do we do now? Magic isn’t working. It just makes a big mess when you hit it. It’s too narrow in here to summon the eidolons.”

“You got the strength to use Last Resort?” the older man asked. He knew it was risky to cast such a powerful spell – it always left Hope feeling tired and weak for a little bit, but it might be the only way to kill the thing.

“I guess don’t have much choice. If that spell doesn’t work, I guess we just have to flee,” Hope agreed. “Back me up, okay?” Snow nodded and gave him a confident smile. Last Resort was a pretty powerful spell, and non-elemental, so it would hit right through any kind of defenses enemies had.  Snow stood ready to jump in front of his friend to defend him just in case the flan got skittish and wanted to attack. He could feel the heat of the spell charging up behind him. There was a loud squeal as eight orbs of energy shot into the air and like homing missiles, blasted directly into the flan. Hope fell backwards onto his rear, holding his head as the dizziness passed. When he opened his eyes, he saw Snow, standing in front of him, his feet covered in white goo, random bits of the glop on his clothes, arms, and right smack in the middle of his chest.

“This… is disgusting,” Snow complained.

“At least it’s dead,” Hope giggled. Snow rolled his eyes and proceeded to shake the mess off of his arms and feet.

“This shit is so sticky it isn’t funny. I don’t remember flans being this messy before,” he continued to whine.  “It smells, too. I just can’t place the scent. It’s familiar, but I don’t know what it is.” He wiped the slime off of his chest, a slight bit of sticky residue still on the bit of exposed skin from his shirt. He stopped complaining and looked down at his friend. “You need some rest, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I kinda do,” the young man agreed. “Do you think that spell will always make me so tired out?”

“I don’t know. I’m not too good with this magic stuff. My spells only range with ice, water, and air. I couldn’t light a fire if I had to.  I could put one out though, I guess that’s something.” He smiled at the boy. “Come on, let’s find a place to rest up. I feel kind of winded myself.” He bent down and lifted Hope up into his arms with ease and carried him to the cove they had originally planned to rest at. It hadn’t looked big from the outside but it opened up into a decent sized place for them to stay. He set Hope down on the ground, leaning against the clay wall. He sat down next to him and sighed.

“Are you okay?” the younger man asked, concern on his face. He hadn’t seen Snow looking so bad since he fell off the Riviera building in Palumpolum.

“Yeah, I just need to rest. Feel kind of groggy.” Hope coughed and looked downward, towards Snow’s lap.

“I don’t think it’s just grogginess, Snow.” The older man shook his head and then looked down at his crotch, finally noticing the bulge in his pants.

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry, I didn’t- I mean I don’t know why that’s happening,” Snow stammered, embarrassed at his arousal.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind. It’s just a natural thing,” Hope replied, his eyes heavy. “I just need a short nap, okay? Keep watch?”

“Sure thing. I’ll wake you up in about a hour, okay?” Hope nodded and closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall. Within a minute, he was out like a light.

****

Three hours later, Hope awoke from his nap to find Snow had also let himself fall asleep. He needed it, though. He hadn’t looked good. But there was something a little… off… about him. He seemed bigger. Taller. His arms looked thicker. Maybe he was just imagining things. He looked down and noticed Snow was still aroused, but the bulge looked larger than it had before. He must have gotten fully hard, having a hot dream or something. Whatever the case, they needed to get moving again.

“Snow? Wake up,” Hope said, shaking his friend. His shoulders felt… firmer. Like the muscles had gotten more solid. He shook him a few more times until finally Snow woke up.

“Okay, okay, I’m up,” Snow said, shaking the grogginess from his head. “Ugh, I feel weird.”

“Weird how?” Hope asked, worried.

“I dunno, just weird. Like something’s a little off. Maybe that glop from the flan had some sort of drug in it.”

“Well by the state of things I would say it had an aphrodisiac in it.” Hope indicated Snow’s still aroused state. “Must have been some dream, huh?”

“Uh… yeah. Anyway I guess I better try and get up,” Snow said, closing his eyes tight as he stood up. “Watch that first step, it’s a doozy!” he joked. When he opened his eyes again, the floor seemed a little further away than it used to.

“Wow, you got really tall all of a sudden. I mean, really tall,” Hope observed looking upward. “You look like you grew a couple feet or so.” Snow looked down to see his young friend looking smaller than usual. He went to ruffle his hair and say something funny, but when he put his hand near the boy’s head, he realized how much bigger it was.

“This is really weird. I’m taller. My hands are bigger.”

“Your feet are bigger, your everything looks bigger. By a lot.” Oddly enough, Snow’s clothes seemed to have grown with him. They were actually too big, his pants barely staying on his hips.

“I wonder if…” Snow pulled back the waist of his pants and looked down, his mouth agape. “Yep, everything is bigger.” Hope rolled his eyes.

“We need to figure out what’s going on here. This could be dangerous for you.”

“I guess. But right now I am so…” Snow began to rub at his crotch as he eyed the young man, his eyes roving up and down his slender body.

“Don’t even think about it! We did that once, and it was too much for me then! And that was a one time thing, you said so!” Hope argued, backing away a little bit with his hands up in front of him.

Snow took one step and closed the distance between them. “Oh, come on. You liked it. You wanted more of it, right?” He was running his fingers along the collar of Hope’s jacket in a seductive manner as he spoke, a sly grin forming on his face.

“Y-yeah, I liked it. But that was a lot to handle when you were normal sized. Now you’re bigger, for who knows what reason, and you expect me to handle your now much larger-”

“Yes,” Snow interrupted. “I know you can handle it, Hope. If you try. You know I wouldn’t hurt you.” Hope was scared.

“Why don’t we see if we can get you cured first?” the boy asked nervously. Not waiting for an answer he held up his hands and channeled energy from his fingertips. A soft green glow started that seemed to sparkle in the light, floating through the air. It enveloped Snow’s body, but faded away into nothing. “Great. Just great.”

“What’s wrong?” Snow asked, confused. Magic was not his forte at all.

“The dispelling, it isn’t working. It cures everything else so…” he trailed off, trying to think.

“Well, in the meantime, why don’t we-“

“Snow, I said I couldn’t handle you! You’re way too big!” Snow frowned at him. “Please, don’t make me.”

“Hope! I wouldn’t force you to do anything! You’re my friend. I just want you to… you know, give it a chance. I know if you’ll try, I can make you like it,” Snow replied, trying his best to convince the boy to let him play with him. Apparently he was right – the slime must have had some sort of aphrodisiac in it along with growth agents. 

Hope sighed. He looked up to Snow ever since they worked out their differences. He didn’t want to disappoint him, he wanted to impress him. He knew he had gained his respect when he showed off his increasing capacity for fighting. What once was a weak little boy had quickly grown into a strong young man and he didn’t want to mess that up. He really did want to play with him again, despite his protests. He just wanted the regular Snow, however, and not the new massive man before him.

“Alright. I’ll do it,” the young man said, sighing once more. Snow gave his trademark grin and wink before he picked the boy up in his arms.

“You feel so small in my arms. I kind of like it. Like I’m keeping you safe,” Snow commented. He pulled Hope’s black t-shirt up and slid his fingers up underneath it to feel his hairless chest. “You’re so warm.”

Hope leaned in to him and gazed up at the older man. He seemed so much larger all around. He was actually very afraid to see just how massive Snow’s penis had become – he was going to have to take that.

“I want you naked,” Snow said. “Take your clothes off. I don’t want to tear them up.” He nodded his head, urging the boy to quickly disrobe. Still in Snow’s large arms, Hope wiggled out of his shoes, pants, boxers, tee shirt, and jacket, laying back in Snow’s arms again, completely smooth with the exception of his crotch.

“You look so sexy,” Snow complimented, rubbing his chest with his fingertips. He set the boy down and then quickly removed his own clothes, except for his boxers. The material was straining, the massive organ aching to break free. The front had a wet spot forming. He touched it with his fingers and then placed them on Hope’s lips, the young man getting just the slightest taste of masculine arousal in his mouth.

“Are you ready to find out how big it got?” Snow asked. Hope nodded slowly and nervously, his eyes wide. He gulped then slid his fingers into the waistband of Snow’s boxers. He had to reach upward to grasp the band. He took a deep breath and gently pulled them down, revealing the largest organ he had ever seen – in real life, or in porn. It had to be as long as his arm from wrist to elbow, and thicker than a drink can. It was going to be like taking a fist up the ass managing the oversized cock.

“Wow… I can’t….” Hope began upon seeing it. “I can’t take that!” Snow grinned again.

“Sure you can. We’ll work it in you. You can suck it first; get it real wet and slick. Then I’ll work your tight little ass until you’re relaxed enough to take it, and inch at a time.”

“O-okay. Just take it easy, okay?” Hope pleaded.

“Okay kid, go ahead, suck it. Get it real wet and slick,” Snow ordered. He was tall enough that Hope barely had to bend down to wrap his mouth around it. He took it in his hand, unable to wrap hid fingers all the way around. He used his other hand to push back the foreskin, exposing the soft tissue of his glans. Pre cum was already slick over the head with another couple of drops forming. Hope stuck out his tongue and tasted the salty liquid. He tried at first to put his mouth around it, but his jaw felt like it might tear in two. He decided to just massage the tip with his tongue, teasing the slit, as he slowly stroked Snow’s cock, using both hands. The older man moaned as the sensations shot up from his crotch.

“Can’t take it down your throat?” Snow asked. Hope shook his head in the negative. “Come on, you can manage it. You just gotta try. Open your mouth up real wide, like when you’re at the dentist.” The boy complied, feeling Snow’s slick hard on pressing against his lips. He strained to open wider and finally felt the entire muscle slide into his mouth. He could barely breathe through his nose – his mouth was not even an option – but Snow was smart enough to pull back enough and allow him to suck in air before shoving it in again, rubbing the back of the boy’s throat. From Snow’s view, his cock was only about a third inside Hope’s mouth, but it felt so amazing. His tongue probing around the underside, massaging the head. He would have let him suck him forever, but he knew his jaw would be aching soon.

“I can’t believe you fit that in there!” Hope cried, adjusting his jaw and massaging the aching sides of his mouth.

“It was only part of the way in, but it would have choked you if I went any further, kid.” Snow looked pleased with himself, then looked down and noticed Hope’s own erection. He reached down with his fingers and gave him a few gentle tugs. He then thought a moment. “I wonder what would feel like if I sucked you like this.” Not waiting for a response, he picked the young man up and brought his crotch up to his lips.  Hope had an average sized dick for his age, about six and a half inches, but when it was near Snow’s mouth, it looked much smaller. Snow took him inside his mouth, using his lips to massage the organ, sending sensations that made him squirm in his arms.

“You like that don’t you, kid?” Snow teased. Hope moaned his approval and quivered as Snow’s tongue lapped over his body. The man had only increased about sixty percent in body mass, which made him about two and a half feet taller, but his arms had gotten about as thick as Hope’s entire waist, his thighs equally larger. Hope’s entire crotch fit into Snow’s mouth, his tongue tickling his balls and cock all at the same time. He felt like he was ready to cum any moment. Snow could feel him tensing up and getting ready.

“Nope, not yet!” Snow said, taking his mouth away. “You don’t cum until I’m ready for you to. Got it?”

“Got it.” Snow set the boy down again.

“Are you ready to give this a try?” Snow asked. Hope nodded nervously, not taking his eyes away from the older man’s impressive cock. “Bend over and spread your cheeks.” Hope did so, bending over at the waist and holding his butt cheeks apart, exposing his little pink hole.  He felt Snow breathing on his back, his strong hands wrapping around his small legs to hold him in place. He then felt the hot wetness of a tongue as it slid over his pucker. He quivered again as he felt the tip teasing him. He poked and prodded with his tongue, knowing he wouldn’t be able to do but so much at his current size. He moved his hands up, fingers wrapped around Hope’s legs and also keeping his cheeks apart.

“I can’t do but so much to prep you, so you gotta do some of it yourself,” Snow instructed. He took Hope’s hands into his mouth and got them nice and wet with his saliva. “I got your butt, just reach back and finger yourself.”

“O-okay,” the boy replied. He reached behind himself and prodded his own hole until he slid in a single digit, feeling the tight muscle of his hole squeezing.

“Stop clenching. It’s gonna hurt if you clench. Just relax. Don’t think about my cock up there yet. Just think about your small fingers working on it. When you’re ready, add another finger.”

Hope didn’t respond but simply went back to probing his tiny hole, sliding his finger back inside. He wiggled it around until he had it wall the way in, up to the knuckle.

“There you go. Now add another finger. Let’s get two in there.” Snow was so horny it was hard for him to keep control – he wanted to just ravage the young man mercilessly, but he knew it was wrong, and knew it wouldn’t really feel good.

Hope gently slid a second finger inside himself, wincing just a little bit at the additional girth invading his muscle. He slid his fingers back and forth, working them in until both were inside past the knuckle.

“Is that feeling good?” Snow asked him. Hope whimpered an inaudible reply that Snow took as an affirmative since Hope slid yet a third finger inside himself. “You’re doing great, kid. Doing great.”

Hope was working himself the best he could, sliding his fingers in and out repeatedly, making sure to pay special attention to his special spot deep inside him. He could feel the walnut sized gland shooting pleasure into his crotch with every touch. Snow reached down to play with his erection but Hope smacked his hand away.

“No, don’t. If you do, I might….” He didn’t finish his sentence, however, as he instead let out a moan. Snow decided to take one hand off of his legs and rub the boy’s back, soothing him. Hope cooed lightly, appreciating the attention.

“Ready for a fourth finger yet?” Snow asked. Again, Hope didn’t speak; he just worked a fourth finger right up inside his hole. It was loosening, slowly but surely. His pucker was starting to wear out, giving up and letting the invasion continue with little resistance. “You’re doing so good, Hope. Keep working your fingers in there and we’ll see about going further.”

“Okay. I’m trying to relax but I can’t stop thinking about your huge-“

“I know, I know. Just calm down. I won’t fuck you until you’re ready. By then, you’re gonna be begging for it, I promise you. Just take deep breaths and don’t clench up. Focus on my hand rubbing your back.” Snow’s words of comfort helped, Hope’s focus turning less from the feeling of his ass opening up and more on the gentle caresses coming from his friend. Snow calmed him even more by whispering softly into his ear, words that made Hope’s heart flutter.

“You know you mean a lot to me, Hope. I promised to keep you safe, and I will. No matter what. I’ll protect you, Hope. I’ll make sure you feel nothing but pleasure,” Snow whispered. He knew it sounded corny, something that Hope had told him several times recently.

Snow had been so preoccupied with nuzzling Hope’s back and neck with his fuzzy chin while he spoke to him that he didn’t realize that the boy has reached his other hand back and was using a finger to make a total of five fingers inside him. Snow reached around for a moment and teased his cock, giving Hope gentle rubs to keep him in the strongest arousal.

“Rest your fingers,” Snow said, pulling his hands away from his hole. He slicked up his own finger with his spit and gently inserted it, the man impressed with how easily it accepted his digit. He decided to push him further and add a second finger. Hope winced in pain and whimpered at first, but with a little coaxing and rubbing of his cock, he relaxed enough to admit a second finger. Snow wiggled them around, thrust them in and out slowly, massaged around Hope’s pucker, getting him ready for the big event.

“Keep calm, kid. Everything is gonna be okay. Just breath deep, rub yourself a little, relax. You can take it,” Snow encouraged. He heard Hope take a deep breath and watched as he reached his hand down to play with himself. Snow had a firm grip on his tiny hips and pressed his cockhead against the tight hole. Hope cried out as the very tip was pressing against him, anxiously wanting inside.

“Oh god Snow, please stop! I can’t take it!” Hope cried. Snow simply leaned down to nuzzle his chin on Hope’s back and whisper.

“Yes you can. You can do anything if you want to.” Snow’s words echoed inside his head as he forced deeper breaths out of himself. Plied his cock with his hand, rubbed his balls. It all felt so good. How could he deny this man entry?

“Go ahead. But go slow, please,” Hope pleaded. Snow smiled and reassured him before pressing a little harder. Hope continued to cry out in pain as his ass was pushed to the limit. Five fingers was nothing compared to the thickness of Snow’s throbbing cock. “Oh god, I can’t! I can’t take it anymore!”

“Yes you can! Stop saying you can’t! The more you say it, the more you believe it. Tell yourself you can do it. Take my cock. I know you want it. You know you want it. So take it,” Snow’s words sounded more forceful, the tone of a man driven mad with lust. It turned Hope on even more, sending shockwaves through his small body as he relaxed.

Snow pressed harder, the thick head popping inside past the ring of muscle that was his pucker, and he pressed more, feeling the tight ass struggling to give way to the massive organ. He could feel it quiver against his flesh as he kept pressing.

“Snow, stop! Please! It hurts too much!” Hope pleaded, tears in his eyes.

“No,” Snow said. “You can take it. Once I hit your spot, you’ll be screaming for more. Just trust me. I won’t stop until you’re shooting your load, got it?” Hope felt turned on and scared at the same time. The older man had declared his intent to keep going no matter what, but also promised insane amounts of pleasure. “Pain before pleasure, Hope.”

“I can… I can take it…” Hope murmured.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you,” Snow asked coyly.

“I said I can take it,” Hope repeated a little clearer that time.

“I still can’t hear you,” Snow said.

“I said I can take it!” Hope yelled, not annoyed, but confident.

“That’s my boy! I know you can take it! I can’t go to the hilt; it would probably hurt you permanently. But I can make it about halfway, okay?”

“Okay. Just stay gentle,” Hope pleaded.

“Of course I will. Just a little more,” Snow said, pressing harder until finally half of his giant cock was buried in the teenager. Hope was still whimpering, albeit very softly so Snow could not hear him. Snow stayed still for several minutes, letting the teen’s asshole get used to accommodating him.

“You can go ahead now. Slow!” Hope advised.

“Nope. I’m not moving. Not until you beg for it. I want you to want it, Hope,” Snow argued. “Beg me for it.”

Hope took several deep breaths before he finally spoke. “I want it Snow. Give it to me.”

“No, I want you to beg for it,” Snow teased. He reached on hand down and started tugging on Hope’s cock, slick with pre cum. He could feel the boy beginning to shudder. “Nope, you can’t cum yet either.”

“Oh god, please Snow. Just fuck me, please!” Hope pleaded. Snow moaned happily, slowly moving himself out, then in. He pushed in as far as he could safely, his cockhead brushing up against the teenager’s prostate. “Oh my god! That feels amazing!”

“I told you it would. Want more?”

“Yes! Oh god please Snow! I want more! Fuck me more, Snow!” Hope begged, tears streaming down his face from the pain, but his cock aching for the pleasure. “Fuck me, dammit!”

Snow was not one to disappoint – he started thrusting in and out of the boy faster, letting the tight hole massage his cock as he went in, then out. In, then out. He rubbed Hope’s back with one hand, keeping his hips in place with the other.  “Still want more?”

“Fuck, yes please! Fuck me harder!” Hope screamed, the slam of cock against prostate driving him wild. Snow obliged, speeding up his thrusting. Hope cried out for him to speed up, which he happily obliged. He looked down to see Hope wasn’t even touching his dick, but was playing with his nipples – squeezing them, twisting them, pinching them.

“I told you that you would like it. That you’d be begging me for it!” Snow bragged. Hope continued to cry out his name, demanding more and more.

“Oh god Snow, I’m gonna cum!”

“Good! Cum for me!” With that final order, Snow’s cock slammed into Hope’s pleasure spot again, sending an eruption of pleasure through Hope’s small body, his balls tightening up against his body. With a scream, he felt his balls empty through his cock, thick ropes of sticky seed blasting onto the ground below. Snow didn’t let up, but continued to fuck him fast and hard, forcing every last drop of cum out of him. He felt himself beginning to tighten up as well.

“You ready for me to cum now, kid?”

“Yes!”

“Aw fuck! I’m cumming!’ Snow screamed in a primal fury as his balls tightened up, and his cock ached one more time as he felt his load build up in his cock then shoot out into the hot body around him. I bucked his hips into Hope’s butt, each thrust emptying more cum into him. Finally, with only one more thrust, he felt his cock behind to soften. He let it slowly slide out as he went flaccid, cum oozing out of the teen’s butthole.

Snow let go of Hope’s legs and hips and allowed the boy to drop to the floor. He had no energy left at all, having shot every last bit of it out of his cock – Hope’s first hand’s free orgasm. An orgasm forced from his body with a violent assault on his hole. He flopped over on his side, placing his hands under his head like a pillow.

“Feel okay?” Snow asked him, sitting back on the ground, a mess of cum around his crotch. Hope just smiled and nodded. “You did really well. You handled that like a man. I’m very proud of you.”

“Thanks, Snow. You were right, I did enjoy that. A lot.” Hope was tired out; he could feel his whole body giving out on him. He needed rest. His lower half was lying in a pool of cum – his own and Snow’s that had oozed out of him. “You know… we still gotta get you fixed back to normal.”

“Yeah, I know. I feel so worn out. Maybe if we take a nap, I’ll be normal when we wake up.”

“Maybe. Right now I just really need to sleep,” Hope said softly. Snow pulled him closer to him, into his lap.

“Just lay back, kid. Fall asleep. You earned a rest,” Snow said, pride in his voice. Within seconds, Hope had fallen asleep.

*****

Three hours later, both men woke up in a sticky mess of dried cum. The first thing Hope noticed, however, was that the arms he was laying in were not as large as the arms he went to sleep in.

“Snow? Are you-“ but Hope stopped when he turned around and saw his friend, back to his normal size.

“Yeah, I’m fine now. I knew we’d wake up normal again. How do you feel?”

“My ass hurts pretty good. I think you bruised it,” Hope admitted.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“No, it’s okay. Every time I clench down, I can feel you inside me. It’s awesome,” Hope explained. “Let’s get cleaned up, though. We need to get back to our mission and back to Oerba before anyone starts to worry.”

“You’re right. We’ll just get this mess off of us and get dressed, then finish up in the cave. We don’t have to tell anyone about the monster.”

“Agreed. You know what, though? You know what I think that monster was?” Hope asked, wiping himself off with his hands as he stood up. “I think that was a monster made of… cum.”

Snow laughed loudly. “I think you may be right! That explains the smell, and what it looks like!”

“It would also explain why it made you so horny. I guess the growth was just a side effect. I hope it’s gone for now,” Hope replied.

“Yeah, me too. We did good, though. We handled it just fine.”

*****

It took the men another two hours to search the rest of the cavern and retrieve the materials they needed. By the time they made it back to Oerba, it was past midnight. Lightning was waiting up for them anxiously.

“It’s about time you got back! I was starting to worry about Hope,” she scolded.

“Oh? Just about Hope? Not about me?” Snow chided.

“You’re too stubborn to die. How many times do I have to say it?” Lightning replied. She looked at the teenager and smiled. “Glad to see you’re alright. Did you get the materials?”

“Yes ma’am!” Hope said, giving Lightning a playful salute. They both laughed as he handed over the materials they have found.

“Did you run into any trouble out there?” she asked.

Both Snow and Hope exchanged looks.

“We ran into a flan, but we took care of it! No problem, right?” Snow bragged.

“We sure did! We showed him not to mess with l’Cie!” Hope smiled. “I could really use some rest though.”

“I think you earned it. We’ll get Sazh and Vanille to fix that toy back up in the morning. You boys go to sleep.” Lightning yawned as she realized she needed sleep herself. She watched as the two men walked away toward the house they were camped out in. She looked at Hope, her head half cocked. _Why in the world id he walking like that?_

Hope was walking with a slight limp, as if something was hurting his backside. Lightning, nor anyone else, would ever know exactly why he was walking funny the rest of their stay in Oerba.


End file.
